User talk:GenSturm
Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/idya Wrestling Entertainment Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adam Jensen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vidya Mac (Talk) 19:52, January 27, 2012 Hey, just wanted to apologize again about that Royal Rumble page. I feel really bad about it. Editing wikis is still new to me, and I realize I totally fucked up. I'd like you to know I wasn't going to leave the page like it was when you referred to it as 'shitty'. It currently looks pretty much like how I envisioned it to be, albeit with a few errors. Not sure how much that matters now but whatever. Mermanoidoddity 06:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if you saw what I wrote in chat. I accept your apology, it's all good. No hard feelings. Mermanoidoddity 19:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey. It's Vidya Mac. Could you stop by my profile here and find my steam page by clicking my name here HUZZAH Vidya Mac 23:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) and add me on Steam if you can. Gotta ask you something. Hey, the title of Skelenegro's page needs edited. Also, I think every page containing Skelenegro on it should be locked for awhile because ppl are just changing everything back to the 'racist' version. Mermanoidoddity 03:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Just to let ya know, this dumbass is at it again. http://vidyawrestling.wikia.com/wiki/User:LE_FART_BUTT_DX I'm trying to undo most of the damage he's done. Someone made a new page for Skelenegro, except it's totally fucked up. I undid the racial slurs except for the title of the page. Not sure if someone's trolling...Mermanoidoddity 19:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you post a link on the main page to the poll for the suggested wrasslers? Only 18 ppl have voted so far and I know the /v/WE has a fan base of at least 50. Maybe advertise it in the chat as well?Mermanoidoddity 14:43, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Character infoboxes So I had this idea that maybe we could use character infoboxes for the pages. I fixed up the Infobox character template so it'd fit with the color scheme and the idea of the wiki so if you use this script: it'd turn into what you see on the right there. Though be sure to copy the code from the page source because Wikia is dumb and doesn't put a new line even though I hit enter. New lines are fairly important in this template I think :V. Note though that the top (where it says GenSturm) shows the page's name, so if you were to stick that on Adam's page it would display the proper information. Just an idea I had. Tell me what you think, and you can probably get to applying the template to the character pages yourself, the template is pretty straightforward. I figured I'd ask you first instead of just putting it on Adam's page. --Jojje94 00:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC)